


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by robindrake93



Series: Taken Care Of [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ronan Lynch, First Time, Ghost Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Noah Is Cold, POV Noah Czerny, Pre-Canon, Top Noah Czerny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: When Ronan goes out courting Joseph Kavinsky, he's normally out until dawn. But tonight he comes home early, his thoughts and feelings more of a mess than usual. Noah is determined to help him.





	Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Hozier throughout the entirety of this. Listening to Hozier isn't mandatory but I thought it was a fun fact. *edit: that was supposed to be a placeholder title but I'm keeping it.  
Another fun fact is that Ronan x Noah was my very first The Raven Cycle ship and stayed that way until Dream Thieves, when Joseph Kavinsky sauntered onto the pages. 
> 
> One of my headcanons is that Noah, Barrington, and one of the girlfriends were in a relationship together, simply based off the way Maggie worded it in the books so that's brought up here.

Noah knew that something was wrong the moment he saw Ronan’s BMW pull into the parking lot. It wasn’t that Ronan slammed the door shut - he slammed all doors shut - or the way Ronan stalked into Monmouth Manufacturing like he had a personal vendetta against the building. The thing that clued Noah in was that Ronan was home about six hours earlier than he normally was on the nights that he went out courting Joseph Kavinsky. 

Noah looked away from the window and at Gansey. Among the comforter and pillows, he lay in a rarely had early slumber. His mouth was open and his glasses were askew on his face. Sleep was the only time that Gansey’s hair wasn’t perfect. It would be a shame for Ronan to wake him up but, as were so many things, it was out of Noah’s hands.

The second clue that something was wrong with Ronan was that he opened the door to the second floor of Monmouth - their living space - quietly. It barely creaked on the hinges. Ronan entered the building and softly closed the door behind him. For a few moments he stood in the dark, eyes roaming the room. He noticed Gansey, asleep, and Noah, standing by awkwardly. Ronan met Noah’s eye then jerked his chin in the direction of his room. Ronan didn’t wait for a response; he slunk through Monmouth like a cat on the prowl. 

It didn’t occur to Noah to avoid Ronan even if he was in one of his moods. Noah _liked_ Ronan. If he were still alive, he would say it was a crush. If he were still alive - and the same age - Noah would have asked Ronan to be his boyfriend. As it was, Noah was dead and they had a six year age gap between them so things weren’t going well for any potential romance. Except sometimes Noah caught a stray thought from Ronan, a flash of interest, that was directed Noah’s way. 

What Noah sensed now, as he slipped into Ronan’s bedroom, was the tangled bramble of Ronan’s thorny thoughts as they wove and twisted around each other. Reading Ronan tonight was particularly difficult; even though they focused on one theme, Ronan’s thoughts shifted too much for Noah to grasp. Noah stood with his back to the door and waited Ronan out. Sometimes it was easier for Ronan to start talking first. 

For his part, Ronan paced the room like a big cat in a cage. He shook his head and growled under his breath. Normally he would be throwing things around - or out the window - but he was too lost in his own head to bother. It didn’t seem like he noticed Noah was even there. Finally, Ronan seemed to reach some conclusion. He abruptly stopped pacing and pinned Noah to the door with a stare like daggers. “Have you had sex?” 

Noah’s eyes widened. That question allowed him to grasp at Ronan’s thoughts, to follow a barbed trail through the twisted brambles of Ronan’s consciousness. Noah backed out of Ronan’s mind quickly. This was a topic that was going to get him cut and Noah didn’t have much left to give. 

Ronan took Noah’s silence as a negative. He began pacing again. “Forget it.” 

“Yes!” Noah blurted out. “I have had sex.” If his heart could still beat, Noah was sure that it would be working overtime. He was glad that he couldn’t really blush as a ghost. 

At Noah’s voice, Ronan froze. He faced Noah again, looked at him like one would look at butterfly pinned to a board. For a blissful moment, Ronan’s thoughts went silent. “With who?” 

This was a prickly topic and one that Ronan had never, ever spoken about out loud. Noah knew because he knew Ronan’s thoughts. He answered slowly, “My boyfriend...and our girlfriend.” Noah’s mind turned to static for a moment at the thought of them. There was something there out of his reach. 

Ronan’s head turned just slightly to the side as he cocked it. His eyes never left Noah’s face as he processed this information. After a long moment, during which the thorns came back to his thoughts, Ronan began to ask, “Did you…” He trailed off but his thoughts kept going. 

It was Noah’s turn to cock his head as he studied Ronan. He considered the best way to answer Ronan’s unspoken question. “We switched. Sometimes I topped, sometimes he did.” That didn’t seem to answer Ronan’s question though. 

Ronan began to pace again. He brought the leather bands around his wrist to his mouth and chewed on them. Ronan did it so often that Noah was sure it was an unconscious thing. Noah didn’t know what Ronan had done to satisfy his oral fixation before acquiring the leather bands. 

Noah tapped the door with his fingertips. They were solid enough to actually make noise. Tonight was a good night for him. He followed Ronan’s movements with his eyes. “Did you have sex?” Noah asked the question even though he knew the answer. 

Sure enough, Ronan shook his head no. He chewed more aggressively on his bracelets. When he pulled them away from his mouth, they were wet with saliva. Ronan didn’t seem to notice. He flopped onto his bed, stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t look at Noah when he asked, “How was it?” 

Even though he knew what Ronan was asking, Noah wanted to confirm. He didn’t want any misunderstandings or for Ronan to back out of the conversation. “With my boyfriend or my girlfriend?” 

Ronan was silent for a long moment. “Your boyfriend.” His voice was only just loud enough to hear.

Noah took Ronan’s move to the bed as permission to relax a little. He moved to the bed as well, sat beside Ronan’s legs and leaned his back against the wall. He made sure that their legs were touching. Noah thought about Ronan’s question. He liked having sex when he was alive. Since he was dead he hadn’t had any, which wasn’t all that surprising. Most people couldn’t even see him. But for Noah, sex was less about orgasms and more about connecting on a physical level. Although he loved the orgasms too. “Do you want to find out?”

Ronan didn’t react at all to Noah’s touch. He was too used to it. “That’s why I asked, idiot.” 

Noah hid his smirk. “I meant, do you want to find out by having sex with me?” 

Ronan was silent. His turmoil was the sea rising to strangle all other thought. 

One particular aspect of his panic caught Noah’s attention. “Ronan, does _Kavinsky_ want to have sex with you?” 

Ronan’s breathing stopped for a heartbeat as his panic filled his lungs. He struggled to contain it. If his panic was an ocean then there were sharks in the water. He trembled with the teeth in his mind. “Yes.” It was a whisper, the ultimate secret. Something Ronan knew but didn’t let himself think about because he thought he could avoid it.

Noah knew a thing or two or four about Joseph Kavinsky. He knew that Kavinsky was a young Atlas who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders in the form of death and that he was haunted by the blood on his hands no matter what the rumors said about him. He knew that Ronan and Kavinsky shared a common secret but didn’t yet know it about each other. He knew that Kavinsky’s attraction to Ronan was shifting to affection and that it scared the hell out of him. Noah did not bring any of this up. He liked Ronan but some things weren’t his to tell. Instead he asked, “Do you want to have sex with him?” 

Ronan fisted the material of his t-shirt. If he was more secure he probably would have grabbed Noah’s hand instead. In another whisper he confessed, “yes.” His tone was solemn and heavy. There were layers to his answer that went beyond who Kavinsky was as a person and dove into Ronan’s upbringing. A relationship with a boy - no matter the flavor of it - would always be a weight on his soul. 

Noah didn’t quite understand religion. He never had time for it when he was alive and now he definitely didn’t have time for it. When he had a heartbeat and two people to share it with, his proclivities had been chalked up to being rich and being a partier. The town of Henrietta had said that he simply couldn’t help himself because rich people were strange creatures and the drugs warped his moral code. Noah didn’t believe that then and he didn’t believe that there was anything devious about Ronan wanting to be with another boy. “It sounds like you’re both on board,” Noah probed. 

Ronan swallowed audibly. “I don’t want…” Ronan mentally ended that sentence in a lot of ways. The only one that Noah could help with was the one he spoke out loud. “I don’t want him to be my first time.” He didn’t trust Kavinsky to take care of him. In his eye, Kavinsky didn’t take care of anything. Ronan was still shaking with the force of his panic.

Noah ran a hand up Ronan’s shin in a way that he hoped was comforting. He left Ronan to his thoughts, wouldn’t bring up the solution he had before. Once was enough. Ronan would come back to it and take Noah up on it, or he wouldn’t. Either way, Noah wanted to be there for Ronan. 

Ronan didn’t speak for a long time. He squirmed and he sighed frequently, his thoughts were loud in Noah’s head, but he was otherwise quiet. His leather bands found their way back into his mouth while his other hand still gripped his shirt. 

It pained Noah that Ronan was so anxious about having sex. Being somewhat anxious for a first time was normal but what Ronan was experiencing was panic attack levels of anxiety. Noah scooted up on the bed a little. He reached over and pried Ronan’s hand from his shirt.

Ronan made a noise of agitation but he didn’t take his hand back.

Noah flipped Ronan’s hand so that his palm was up. He traced a skull on Ronan’s palm with his fingernail. He repeated the pattern over and over. Noah used the hand that held Ronan’s wrist to check his pulse. It fluttered rapidly against Noah’s skin. 

Ronan watched him through his lashes. “What if I wanted to find out?” 

If Noah had a working heart, it would have slipped a beat. He drew a heart in the center of Ronan’s palm. “Then we could have sex.” 

“Just like that?” 

Noah laughed. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t to be cruel. Noah just couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He laced his fingers through Ronan’s before Ronan could yank his hand away. “Just like that.” 

Ronan’s brow furrowed as he looked at their intertwined hands. “Why?”

Noah took a moment to figure out his words. “You’re my friend.” Noah leaned towards Ronan, invaded his space just a little more than was maybe wise. “I like you. Even though you’re all prickly on the outside.”

Ronan searched Noah’s face. Neither of them knew what he was looking for but he sighed again. It was a sigh of resignation. He was warming up to the idea. “Any chance sex will make you less cold?”

Noah shrugged. This would be new for him too. There was no guarantee that Noah could even have sex anymore but he was willing to try. “We can find out.” 

They looked at each other.

Want rolled off Ronan but he was tongue-tied. With Kavinsky, Ronan never had to ask for anything because Kavinsky was willing to both take and give whatever he wanted.

Noah squeezed Ronan’s hand to draw him back to the present. “Do you want to try?” 

Ronan squeezed Noah’s hand back. He nodded. 

Noah kissed Ronan’s knuckles. Slow was probably the best way to do this. He didn’t want Ronan to feel like he was backed into a corner. “We can stop whenever you want. Just say so.” 

Ronan nodded again. He’d gone still like a nocturnal predator caught in a light. His eyes were wide, blue irises just barely visible slivers. 

Noah kissed Ronan’s wrist. He felt Ronan’s jackhammer pulse against his lips. He kissed up Ronan’s arm until he ran into the sleeve of his shirt. He was spread out half on top of Ronan and half on the bed. Noah gave Ronan’s cheek a quick peck. 

There was almost no reaction from Ronan at all. Just a slight hitch in his breath. 

Noah trailed kisses down Ronan’s neck to buy himself some time to think about how to approach this. If slow didn’t work, then maybe fast. Like ripping off a bandaid. Except Noah suspected that was how Kavinsky would play it and Noah didn’t really like the idea of rushing this. The important thing was that _Ronan_ didn’t want to rush this either. He wanted someone who knew what the fuck they were doing and someone who would take care of him. Well, Noah was both of those things.

As Noah kissed Ronan’s neck, Ronan lifted his chin. He liked it but there was an edge of impatience; he’d been here already. Tonight, even. His thoughts drifted to Kavinsky and from there they began to dip into horrific _what ifs_.

Not on Noah’s watch. Noah ran his hand down Ronan’s side. He took his time to caress the indents of Ronan’s ribs and explore his ticklish sides. He ran the palm of his hand over Ronan’s chest and skimmed over his nipples. 

Slowly, Ronan’s thoughts focused on Noah and what Noah was doing. Particularly when Noah got anywhere near his dick.

Every time Noah’s hands dipped closer to Ronan’s waistband, Ronan’s abdomen fluttered. He couldn’t tell if it was from the chill that Noah carried around or because of nerves. “Can I take these off?” Noah asked, referring to Ronan’s clothes. He tugged on both the shirt Ronan wore and his designer jeans. 

Ronan didn’t say no. His thoughts were a _‘please’_ with dual meanings. What came out of his mouth was a soft “okay.” He turned out to be surprisingly malleable. Ronan sat up so that Noah could pull his shirt off. He lay back down and lifted his hips so that Noah could slide off his jeans and underwear. Ronan was not comfortable being the only one stripped to his skin. He didn’t meet Noah’s eye, death glare seemingly gone in the wake of what they were going to do. The barbed thoughts were back and they had wings that told Ronan to run and to fight. 

Noah hopped back off the bed. He didn’t want to be away from Ronan for long. There may have been something to Kavinsky’s method of handling Ronan’s flightiness but Noah wasn’t like that. He would ask before he touched and stop if Ronan asked. Noah peeled off his shirt and sweater in one go. He caught Ronan staring at him. Noah smirked. “Is the six pack a surprise?” 

Ronan nodded. 

Noah’s smirk grew into a smug grin. He popped the button on his pants. For the first time in a long time, Noah felt almost warm. Almost alive. And he had an erection. It was nice to know he could still get hard. “I was very _active_.” 

“Is that a sex joke?” Ronan’s voice sounded almost like his own again. 

Between skateboarding and sex, Noah was in good shape while he was alive. He shimmied out of his pants and left them on the floor. His boxers followed the way of his pants. “Maybe.” Noah knelt between Ronan’s legs. 

Ronan stared though it was obvious he was trying not to. His thoughts were less solid and more akin to raw feelings but Noah got the impression that he liked what he saw. He stared and he wanted but he still didn’t make a single move.

That was fine. Ronan was a strange creature and Noah knew that better than most. However, Noah needed to be closer. He inched forward until Ronan’s thighs rested on his hips. Noah took one of Ronan’s hands and brought it to the back of his neck. They could start somewhere familiar, somewhere not necessarily sexual. 

Ronan swallowed audibly. He was hard just looking at Noah, just by their proximity. His cock was thicker and longer than Noah’s and it was flushed a lovely red. Ronan ran his fingers over the buzzed hair on the back of Noah’s neck. It seemed to center him, distract him from how close their lower bodies were.

Noah closed his eyes. He liked being pet. They didn’t do it often enough, didn’t touch him as often as he would like. Whenever they touched him, Noah absorbed some of their heat and it was a bliss beyond words. Death was such a cold affair. 

Ronan ran his hand up to the longer hair at the top of Noah’s head then to run behind his ear. He smoothed his knuckles along Noah’s neck. They dipped into the hollow of his collarbone. Ronan watched Noah’s every reaction with the same intensity he used to study Latin. 

Noah wanted his mouth on this beautiful boy before him. He wanted to make it so good for Ronan that he would be ruined for other boys. For boys who didn’t care enough about Ronan, who would use him selfishly. The strength of this desire surprised Noah. His voice was a low rasp when he asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

Ronan’s hand snaked back around Noah’s neck. He pulled him down for a kiss. He was hesitant in kissing at first, mouth tentative and unsure. Their noses bumped.

Noah deliberately rubbed his nose against Ronan’s in an innocent act of affection. Then he moved in for another kiss, took the lead on this one, and it spoke of desire. He licked at Ronan’s lips, wanted to taste the alcohol he knew Ronan had drank earlier. Noah was suddenly ravenous, an empty hollow thing that wanted to be filled with the boy beneath him. 

Ronan’s lips parted. He took a breath in the second before Noah’s lips were back on his. His tongue was much less sharp when he rubbed it against Noah’s. 

Ronan tasted bitter like beer and Noah wanted that taste for himself. He licked into Ronan’s mouth, ran his tongue over Ronan’s teeth. He sucked the flavor from Ronan’s tongue.

They parted because Ronan needed to breath. Even in the dim lighting, Ronan’s face was dark with a blush. He panted, catching his breath, stared up at Noah with hunger in his gaze. 

Noah wasn’t out of breath. His chest didn’t heave like Ronan’s did. Drawing air into his lungs did nothing for him. Yet Noah was lightheaded with the weight of desire, with the heat of Ronan’s life. He ducked down for another kiss, hoping to be burned by the flames of Ronan’s desire. Noah wanted to chase away the cold that plagued his soul. 

Noah drew a moan from Ronan’s throat. It vibrated between them, an unexpected sound. Both of Ronan’s hands had found the back of Noah’s head and threaded through his hair. He was so warm. Those hands shook. When he was graced with breath again, Ronan said, “you’re fucking cold.”

“I know. I don’t get much warmer than this.” Noah smoothed his hands down Ronan’s bare chest. He admired the muscle there, liked the way Ronan kept himself in good shape. He let his pinky brush against one of Ronan’s nipples and watched it instantly pebble. 

Ronan’s heart thundered. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. Not quite a moan but it was positive. Ronan eyed Noah. Thoughts tumbled around in his mind. Ronan had an inkling that Noah was _Something Else_ but he didn’t pursue that line of thought. There were other things to worry about right now. Finally he settled on, “you're a weirdo.” 

“No more than you,” Noah countered. He stuck his lip out in a fake pout. 

Ronan’s desire to kiss him flooded through the both of them. 

Noah wasn’t going to give him everything, though. Ronan needed to put some work in. He let his tongue drag over his own lip, slow and sensual. 

Ronan tracked the movement with his eyes. He sat up without thinking, caught Noah in another kiss. His teeth bit at Noah’s bottom lip. “I want more,” he admitted against Noah’s lips. _More_ was vague even in his head. 

“Alright.” Noah kissed him again, one more kiss to leave Ronan breathless. He thrummed with Ronan’s excited, nervous energy. Ronan kept his lube in the nightstand by the bed. It was a sensible place for such a thing. He didn’t question how Noah knew it was there. They both knew that Noah liked to snoop through Monmouth while Ronan and Gansey slept. Noah grabbed the lube and flipped the top open. 

Ronan lay back on the pillows. He very determinedly kept his legs parted. He wasn’t going to hide. His eyes stayed on Noah’s hands. 

Noah poured the lube onto his hands. He couldn’t warm it so Ronan would have to deal with it cold unless he wanted to finger himself. A spiral of arousal shot through Noah’s abdomen at the thought. Maybe that could be a thing he watched in the future. Right now, though, he had to focus. Noah poured more lube than he thought he needed onto his fingers. He glanced up at Ronan to judge the look on his face. It wasn’t likely that Ronan would ever really be ready for this. So Noah slid a wet finger into him. 

Ronan tensed immediately. Mentally Ronan told himself to relax so loudly that Noah nearly laughed. He relaxed in increments and with many deep breaths. “You’re cold,” Ronan pointed out again. 

“Sorry.” Noah waited patiently. True, he wasn’t as big as what Kavinsky was packing - a look into Ronan’s mind had told him that much - but it still wasn’t _nothing_ to take a dick up the ass. Once Ronan relaxed, Noah slid his finger in and out. 

Ronan’s thoughts went from _‘relax’_ to _‘this is fucking weird’_ as soon as Noah started moving. Doubt gave his thoughts a sepia overtone. He lifted his head off the pillow to watch Noah’s finger moving inside of him. 

Noah poured a little more lube onto his fingers. Lube was a necessity. He pushed a second finger into Ronan’s body. It struck him right about then that Ronan’s body was hot. He held a lot of heat on the inside. Noah trembled at the knowledge that soon he would be enveloped by that heat. If he was a different kind of ghost, Noah would probably crawl into Ronan’s skin and never leave. 

The trembling didn’t escape Ronan’s notice. He didn’t know how to ask why Noah was shaking, though, so he stayed quiet. At the addition of a second finger, he let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Sure you’ve done this before?” 

Noah huffed out a laugh. He shifted his fingers until the pads found Ronan’s prostate. “Positive,” he answered with a smile. 

Ronan let out a moan that seemed to surprise him. His mouth opened in an O shape. He shivered. 

Oh, that was satisfying. Noah moved his fingers in and out a few more times, making sure to hit Ronan’s prostate on every other thrust. 

Ronan’s hips rocked with Noah’s hand. His breathing had gone ragged. He moaned every time Noah hit that sweet spot in him. His cock twitched and precum beaded on the tip. 

Noah spared a moment to wonder how much noise it would take to wake Gansey and how much more noise it would take for Gansey to investigate. None of them had ever brought someone back to Monmouth - Noah was the only nonvirgin in the building anyway - so it was unclear how that situation would be handled. He took the time to reapply the lube and added a third finger. 

Ronan took him so nicely, as though his body was just waiting for it. He shuddered as the third finger was added, whined a bit at the burn of it. His hands found Noah’s shoulders and he gripped them tight. “Noah, I’m gonna -” 

Noah eased his fingers from Ronan’s body. He missed the tight heat of him already. He leaned forward for a quick kiss. His hand found Ronan’s cock and he squeezed the base, wasn’t ready to let Ronan orgasm quite yet. 

Ronan whined again. It was an unusual sound coming from him. He tried to buck into Noah’s hand but was met with no success. He squirmed, uncomfortable now that he was empty. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

“Working on it,” Noah promised. He poured the lube onto his cock then closed the cap and set it on the bed within reach. They might need more. Noah slicked up his cock and got himself into position. He looked up at Ronan to double check how he was taking this. “Ready?” 

Ronan nodded. His face had a lovely flush to it. Now that he knew it felt good, he was less concerned. 

Noah pressed the head of his cock against Ronan’s hole. He wasn’t even inside of Ronan and he could feel the blissful heat of his body. He eased into Ronan, tried to be careful with him. The lube and earlier fingering helped the fit and the head of Noah’s cock pushed past the first ring of muscle. He was finally in Ronan’s body. Well, the head of his dick was. 

Ronan’s breath caught as he was penetrated. His nails sank into Noah’s shoulders. He was caught up in the physical sensation of it and the realization that they were actually having sex right that moment. Ronan’s cherry was officially popped. 

“Ronan?” Noah cupped Ronan’s cheek to get his attention. 

Ronan hummed distractedly. 

“Do you wanna stop?” Noah would hate to stop. He wanted to burrow under Ronan’s skin and live in the heat of his real, living body. Sex was a second closest thing to that. But honestly, Noah had gone six years without having sex. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, especially not if Ronan was changing his mind. 

Words had never been Ronan’s friends but now they failed him entirely. He made a negative noise. Ronan wanted to keep going. 

“Okay,” Noah agreed easily. He kept the relief from showing on his face. He cast his gaze downwards to watch himself disappear into Ronan’s body as he pushed in. 

Ronan’s nails clawed down Noah’s back. They wouldn’t leave marks on his skin, though, which had more to do with Noah being a ghost than the pressure Ronan applied. He tensed again. 

Noah leaned forward and kissed Ronan. 

Ronan didn’t respond. 

Noah kissed him more forcefully. 

Ronan kissed back, still distracted but responding. 

Noah kissed Ronan until Ronan couldn’t breathe. He pulled back long enough to let Ronan catch his breath then went in for more kisses. It was only once he was there, doing it, that Noah realized how much he missed kissing and simple acts of affection. 

By the time Ronan turned his face away, he was out of breath and was no longer tense. 

Noah took that as his cue. He pulled nearly all the way out of Ronan then slid back into him. Nice, easy thrusts were a good start. He didn’t try to aim for Ronan’s prostate, knew that he’d brush against it with every thrust. 

Ronan’s hands slid down both of Noah’s arms. He didn’t reach for his hands, just kept his fingers lightly circled around Noah’s wrists. After a moment, he caught Noah’s rhythm and moved his hips to it. The less it hurt, the more Ronan got used to it, the more enthusiastic he was in matching Noah thrust for thrust. 

Missionary was nice but oh, Noah wanted to put this beautiful boy through his paces. If this was the only time that they did this, Noah wanted it to be memorable for the both of them. “Put your leg on my shoulder,” Noah said. 

Ronan lifted one leg so that his calf rested on Noah’s shoulder. Most of his weight was supported by his neck now. His other leg hooked around Noah’s waist. As the new position shifted Noah’s cock inside of him, Ronan moaned.

That was good. Noah sank his nails into Ronan’s flanks and dragged him into position. He had half a thought of maybe that being too rough but it was drowned out by the wave of lust that Ronan projected. Noah tucked that nugget of information away to be used in the future. Now, he was one tracked in his thoughts. With the new angle, Noah thrust into Ronan and hit his prostate dead on. 

Ronan tipped back his head and moaned so loud it was nearly a shout. He gripped the sheets with both hands. His spine arched up off the bed and stayed off the bed. 

Noah repeated the motion and produced another loud moan from Ronan. For some reason he thought that Ronan would be quieter but this was a delightful surprise. He wondered how loud he could make Ronan, if he could break Ronan’s voice. Secretly, he wondered if they could wake Gansey up. Noah kept his thrusts hard and sure. Where he held Ronan in place, he kept his nails dug into flesh. 

Ronan’s legs shook. His entire body shook with the pleasure. He tightened around Noah’s cock and this only made him moan again. Clear precum gathered and dripped from the head of Ronan’s cock. It shone on Ronan’s belly. 

Noah snapped his hips repeatedly. The sound of skin on skin filled the room. His soul felt lukewarm, which was the closest to heat he’d had in six years. And Ronan, oh god, his body felt good around Noah’s cock. His moans were music. Ronan’s thoughts only turned on Noah more. Noah felt a familiar tightening in his balls and yeah, he was almost positive that he would be able to orgasm. Another worry he’d had before they started. 

In the position they were in, Ronan wasn’t able to do much other than keep his balance. One hand let go of the sheets and raised a few inches off the bed only to grip the sheets again when Noah hit his prostate. He whined, high and needy. His tongue came out to lick his lips. “Noah…” Ronan broke off with another moan. His body trembled. 

Noah immediately knew what Ronan wanted. He was getting close and he wanted a hand - literally. Noah told himself not to be selfish. He could help Ronan out. Noah elected to pretend like he didn’t know what Ronan wanted until Ronan said the words out loud. He was going to be selfish and cruel. Ronan would cum on his cock. They were both almost there anyway. 

There was a glistening pool of precum on Ronan’s belly by this time. His eyes squeezed closed. His moans were broken off by whimpers. Then Ronan came all over his own chest. A shudder traveled through his entire body. 

Who would have thought that anyone could make Ronan Lynch whimper? Noah was outrageously pleased by this. He focused on the feeling of being inside Ronan - so hot, he was so hot, it was so good - and on the raw pleasure Ronan projected. It was a heady cocktail, an intoxicating mix of pleasures. For a few precious moments, Noah forgot he was dead because he felt very, very alive when he came inside of Ronan. 

Noah eased Ronan’s leg off his shoulder. He leaned forward and shivered as his sensitive cock shifted inside of Ronan. He was loath to leave the heat of Ronan’s body, the intimacy he had just carved out of this fierce boy. Noah kissed Ronan, sweet and unhurried. 

Ronan shook as Noah’s cock pressed into his sensitive body. He kissed Noah back, worn out but satisfied. His entire body seemed to sink into the mattress, exhausted down to his bones. Ronan looked up at Noah and there was something more between them. A deeper sort of friendship. A connection forged. 

“Now you know where my six pack comes from,” Noah whispered because he wanted to leave on a good note. Now that the excitement was over, he wasn’t sure how much longer he had left. 

“How are you not out of breath?” 

“_Activities_,” Noah replied. 

Ronan laughed; a breathy, joyous noise. “Fuck, Noah.”

Noah grinned. “I just did.” He burst out laughing at his own cleverness. 

Ronan laughed again. He was still smiling when his laughter faded. Ronan shifted his hips. 

“Okay. Hang on” Noah propped himself back up. He pulled out slowly, exhaled at the same time. Oh, he wanted desperately to do that again. Noah wondered how often he would be able to come back to this moment of intimacy between them. 

Ronan moaned softly when Noah pulled out. The first thing he did was grab the comforter and pull it over the both of them. “Jesus, you really don’t get warm, do you?”

Noah took this as an invitation to stay in Ronan’s bed. He curled into Ronan’s side. “You’re warm enough for both of us.” He didn’t need to sleep but he closed his eyes all the same. Noah felt his clock counting down, knew he would be gone before morning. “I won’t be here in the morning,” he warned.

Ronan was filled with bonding hormones. They were friends. He tried not to take it personally but there was an undercurrent or hurt to his thoughts. “Okay.”

“Don’t be mad,” Noah whispered. He begged Ronan not to be mad. There was nothing Noah could do about it. The living and the dead didn’t normally interact like this. 

Ronan scoffed. His arm came to wrap around Noah’s shoulders. “I’m not.” It wasn’t strictly true at the moment but come morning the words would be true enough. 

Noah prayed for another chance at this. He lifted his face, tipped it towards Ronan. “Can I kiss you again? One more time?” 

Ronan answered by pressing their lips together. One last moment of perfection before the dawn brought this fantasy world crashing down around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, new ship, new font color. Let me know what you think of the teal as opposed to my usual navy blue. 
> 
> Please comment! I love getting comments.


End file.
